Wake Up Call
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: Sequel to YOU DON'T KNOW ME. Dedicated to Red Satin and Black Silk. Wanda finds out that not everything in life is how it seems.


**AN: Dedicated to Red Satin and Black Silk who emailed the correct answer to me (Let Me Go by Three Doors Down). This song is the ONLY Britney Spears song I like. Sorry if you like her. And if you aren't a fan (like me) then I'm sorry if you're reading this.**

**Don't own FOP.**

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
_

You can't pick the one you fall in love with. Everything can be against you, but in the end that one person digs under your skin and clings with such a stubborness that you allow them into you heart. True solemates, something you thought only happened on television or in some corny pop balad.

Wanda's love for Cosmo truly became set in stone the day he attempted suicide. She had questioned the strenghth of their love and the consicuenses affected all connected to Cosmo. Most directly, of course, was Cosmo himself. But perhaps in the long run, it was Wanda who was hurt. After all, she had to live with herself. She had to live with what she had done.

_  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby _

The truth was, before it all happened, Wanda had believed that without her Cosmo would be lost. How wrong she was. Cosmo was the blood that ran through her arteries and without him she would surely die. Every time she took a breath, she breathed Cosmo. He was the wings that held her in the air.

On Thursday Wanda had an appointment with her phsycologist. She didn't want to go, but lately things had seemed so strange. Wanda had dialed an old friend of hers, Carly, who she had known in high school. After the class reunion they had talked about godparenting techniques for what seemed like hours. Wanda dialed the number with confidence.

"Hello?" Carly had asked.

"Hey Carly!" Wanda had said cheerfully.

"Um, hi?" Carly sounded confused.

"Its me, Wanda."

"Oh Wanda, hey. Its been ages."

"I just wanted to continue our discussion."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember? At the class reunion, about god parenting."

"Um, first off I didn't even go to our high school reunion. Second off, I'm not a god parent. And third off, what kind of sick joke is this?"

The two hung up. Wanda immediatly scheduled an appointment with the counselor.

She was a small fairy with intent blue eyes which listened to more than the words you told. "Hello Wanda," They shook hands and took a seat in the office. "What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"Well," Wanda started, embarrassed, "I know its insane, but things in my life just aren't adding up."

"Like what?"

"Well, me and my husband resently attended our high school reunion," She began and told the story about Carly.

The counselor folded her arms across her desk and sat in silence for a few seconds. "You two are godparents?"

"Yes, well at least I am. She, I guess, isn't."

"Who's your godchild?"

This caught Wanda off guard. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, probably nothing."

"Timmy Turner."

The woman feverously began a search on her computer. "Ah, here's his file," She scanned it quickly, then read through it more slowly. "Wanda dear," She began, "Timmy Turner's godparents are Stephan and Marie Kline."

The words were a slap on Wanda's face. "W-what?"

The blue eyed woman frowned. "The computer doesn't lie," She said softly.

Wanda turned away. "It is lying."

"Wanda . . ."

She cut her off. "I know what you think. That I'm insane. But I know who my godchild is. I KNOW!"

She stormed out of the building to the streets of Fairy World. She needed Cosmo now. She needed him! Where was he?

"Wanda?" The voice cut to her and she turned expectantly.

The lime green cut through Wanda like a razor. "Cosmo," She reached for him but he turned away and ran in the opposite direction. "What are you doing?" Wanda chased after him. She couldn't keep up and tripped, falling painfully on her face.

"Something's wrong," Wanda whispered to herself. Something was very wrong with this picture.

Sudden flash of a memory. A hospitol corridor. Stretching forever. The sound of high heeled shoes echoed down the halls. Wanda reached for the doorknob, knowing it was too late. The heart monitor machine echoed eerily through the room. The body lay sprawled on the bed.

Wanda shook herself out of the memory. What was that about?

She suddenly noticed where she was. Fairy World Cemetary. An odd place for Cosmo to lead her, she had to admit. It was completly unlike him to go anywhere associated with sickness or death. He was the one you leaned on to lift your spirits up, not pull them down.

'Maybe he's still here,' she thought and reluctantly entered the burial grounds.

The tomb would forever be etched in her mind. The rain pelted down on her as she fell to the ground as the memories caught up with her after running for ten thousand years. The mud stained her pants and she didn't care.__

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  


Cosmo's name was etched upon that stone. So simple, yet it said so much. Everything Wanda knew was a lie. There had never been a wedding. She hadn't spent ten thousand years with the love of her life. Instead, she had spent ten thousand years locking away the memories and the pain. Ten thousand years of believing she had everything; great husband, great job, and god child; vanished as she realized she had nothing. Cosmo was dead because of her. He had been dead for over ten thousand years, but he had lived on in her mind.

Because she wasn't able to function without him.

_  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry _

The memories flooded her mind. Nothing came into focus except that coffin. He lay in that coffin dressed simply in a white shirt and tie. His face held too much maturity.

Wanda exited the thoughts. What was true? Everything she knew was wrong. her world had been turned upside down.

Cosmo had been her world.__

At night I pray  
That soon your face   
Will fade away 

She had to get him out of her mind. She couldn't live with this burden. She was a grown woman who knew so much less than she had a few hours ago. She didn't want to leave him in the past, but she had to. The past was the past. She had carried the past into her future for so long she didn't know what to believe. In truth she had lost Cosmo not just once but twice.

Wanda stared up at the sky in confusion. Her life had been one prolonged dream consisting of the love of her life. But dreams end.

_  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you _

Time to get up.

**AN: Confusing? Bad song choice? Just plain dumb? What do you think?**


End file.
